Hi, i'm Arthur
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: ' was it your dad' Kiku asked, 'yeah...' Arthur said back, Arthurs been abused his whole life he needs his handsome prince so when and obnoxious american comes along to save him, can he love him back? Yaoi real names used and its frekin awesome so read or im calling France and Prussia to sieze your vital regions... self harm abuse yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey there dudes and dudettes my names Lucy and I am goin to be writing this Usuk fanfic, just so you know I am making all of this up as I go along, ok so I take requests in this story like for instance you would say, can a kiss be in the next chapter and I would do it as soon as humanly possible…

Arthur sat in the library, it was cold today, very cold, like freeze-your-balls-off cold,

but Arthur didn't bring a jacket, he never brought a jacket, EVER,

All he had was a scarf, it was very Arthur, with the union jack carefully stitched into it,

So that is when the school librarian offered him some tea, which was his favourite, the librarian was a Japanese boy not much older than Arthur who had left school early to work, he was one of Arthur's best friends, His name was Kiku,

''What kind of tea, Arthur-kun?''

Kiku spoke clearly with a thick Japanese accent, Arthur looked up at his friend,

''Earl Gray, thank you Kiku…''

Arthur smiled at him, it was getting dark, School had finished ages ago, and it was winter after all, the school members all loved Kiku and Arthur so they gave them the keys and didn't care if they left the school at home time, or School time the next morning, It had started to snow outside it would be Christmas soon, the snowflakes glistened so bright,

''Arthur, is something bothering you?''

The Japanese boy stared at his friend in worry, Arthur looked up at him and smiled a obviously fake smile,

''yes, I am fine thanks for asking…''

Kiku narrowed his eyes, not in a scary way, more in a i-know-you-are-lying-to-me-so-give-it-up way, Kiku walked over to his friend and sat down beside him, carefully placing the tea on the table,

''Thank you Kiku…''

he said and outstretched his hand, Kiku grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve, there was a collection of black, blue, red, yellow and slightly green bruises, they looked like Fireworks against Arthur's smooth, pale and gorgeous skin…

''Arthur, was it…''

Arthur smiled at his friend holding back tears,

''Yes yes it was…''

Kiku hugged his friend very close, this was not the first time Arthur had bruises on his arm, no, it had been going on for years, constantly beaten by his dad,

But Kiku could do nothing to help his friend, Unless…

'' That's it… I refuse to watch my friend go through pain, you will be living with me from now on,''

Arthur cried tears of joy he could not thank his friend enough for what he was doing for him,

''Kiku, thank you so much…''

Kiku smiled, He loved seeing his friend happy, Arthur was hardly ever happy, Bullied, beaten, abused, lonely and upset and many, many more filled that list, Still Arthur continued, a strong man, a strong gay man, yes while most boys his age were ogling shirtless pictures of ladies, he dreamed of his handsome prince, who would save him from everything, Kiku knew this, everyone knew this, even the teachers, a lot accepted him, a lot didn't his dad was one of them,

So that night Arthur packed his few belongings and moved in with Kiku,

''Arthur-kun, you haven't brought a jacket, you'll freeze…''

Arthur smiled at him,

''Kiku I don't wear a jacket because I don't own a jacket…''

It's true, Arthur's dad didn't even get him a jacket…

Yay so how was that? Ok no Alfred yet but you'll see fat arse soon! Ok please R and R wuv you all!

Lucy xxx


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy my second Para in a day Yay…

''Hey Gay-Boy!''

yelled some immature Jocks from across the hall, Arthur kept walking, lost in his dreams, he found him-self going to the library to see Kiku,

''Hi, Arthur did you sleep well?''

Arthur smiled, a pure, genuine smile,

''Yes fabulous, thank you again Kiku…''

Arthur suddenly sprinted to class realizing the bell was just about to go,

''SEE YOU SOON, KIKU!''

Arthur walked into class and sat down in a gentlemanly fashion, It was English, Something he, being English loved,

The teacher swaggered in a couple of minutes late, obviously drunk, the teacher was French, his name was Francis Bonnefry, Who had a crush on Arthur, knowing he was gay,

''Oh, I am sorry I was late… But to make up for it I brought you all a new toy… Meet Alfred. F. Jones!''

Alfred swaggered in his bomber jacket stood out from everyone else's clothes,

''Hey bitches… Alfred here!''

He screamed, his blue eyes glittering…

''Oh My God…''

Arthur thought, the guy standing in front of him was absolutely gorgeous, but he is still extremely obnoxious… All the girls in the room were swooning, so was Arthur to be honest, and all the other boys stood jealousy taken over them, he realised he had been staring for to long when Gilbert shouted over at him with a annoying thick Prussian accent,

''THE GAY BOY'S GOING HARD OVER THERE!''

Arthur froze blushing furiously head on the table, everyone was laughing, except Arthur and Alfred,

It was then Alfred said something that left the room silent, everyone's mouth gaping, the girls angry and the boys stunned…

''Oh cool bro, You gay too!''

DUN DUN DUN XD

Lol all the girls are like ''what the fuck noooooooooo!''


	3. Chapter 3

Francis was laughing, very heartily, he found it hilariously awkward…

''ok, well since you two have something in common please sit beside each other because I think the class will have something to say about that…''

The bell rang not long after,

AFTER SCHOOL

Arthur was walking to the library to meet up with Kiku, when a voice called behind him,

''Hey Arthur!''

it was Alfred, Arthur smiled at him,

''Oh hello Alfred, is something wrong!''

Alfred smiled at Arthur happily,

''I was just wondering if you wanna hang out some time you seem cool, I would really like to become friends with you!''

Arthur was really happy, of course he wanted to be friends, but he was smart, all his life he was unloved, everyone hated him, someone just suddenly being interested in him… wasn't right surely?

''Arthur- kun I will see you later ok?''

Kiku smiled he left to go to the apartment him and Arthur shared,

''I wonder…?''

Kiku questioned into himself,

''…if Arthur would be mad if I made a hardcore yaoi pairing out of him and Alfred…''

Suddenly Kiku had a great idea, he was going to get them together, with the help of the lovely Elizabeta of course!

Who knew Kiku had a bad side…

*MEANWHILE *

**My love for you will always remain the same,**

**Just like the memory of my country which was once so great,**

**I want to love you,**

**I want to kiss you,**

**But I am not deserving of you,**

**With your blond hair and lilac eyes,**

**So beautiful,**

**So dainty,**

**I am so undeserving…**

**Mocking others who have strength,**

**When all I have is the hope you would love me,**

**Please love me, Mattie…**

**Love Gilbert xxx**

Yes, that's right, Gilbert mocked Arthur every moment of the day, for being strong enough to admit what he could only dream to admit, and then that Alfred just to waltz on in and announce it to, when he would give

anything,

ANYTHING,

To tell Matthew he loved him,

So yes Gilbert was gay,

And in love with Matthew Williams,

He wrote love letter after love letters all through the night waiting to write the perfect one, and waiting to get the courage to give it to his beloved Mattie…

*Meanwhile*

''So Artie, whaddya say?''

Alfred smiled but if there was one thing Arthur learned from his old pal Shakespeare, love was nothing but trouble, still he agreed, remembering Romeo and Juliet, he smiled at the thought love could go that far,

''Yes Alfred, where do you want to go?''

Alfred smiled and blushed a bit,

''How about my place I wanna show you my action figure collection…''

Arthur didn't like action figures, but he liked Alfred…

''Of course, isn't there a movie out with some in it the avengers or something?''

Alfred might has well have been puking rainbows and sparkling neon green! Arthur knew about the avengers!

''THAT'S HOT!''

Alfred thought to himself, Arthur smiled,

''So I'm right! hey that reminds me why wasn't Spiderman invited, he was my favourite!''

Alfred was so happy like he might have died!

*meanwhile*

''Kumajirou…What do I do though?''

Kumajirou smiled,

''I asked Tony earlier and he said send him a note that said you wanna fuck his brains out… simple…''

Matthew was bright red,

''KUMA! That's not nice!''

Kumajirou put his hands up,

''It was Tony's fault!''


	4. Chapter 4

''This is captain America, this is the hulk, this is the black widow, this is batman, this is Spiderman and this is iron man!''

Alfred screamed happily, Arthur picked them up gently the little action figures beautifully sculpted,

''Alfred, they are absolutely gorgeous…''

Alfred smiled and looked at the smaller boy, his skin was pale and beautiful and his eyes were emerald orbs full of love and rainbows it seemed, his hair fell beautifully over his face its colour was a dirty blond, it was really rather sexy… not even mentioning his eyebrows, they were abnormally big but he pulled them off, they really completed his face… then his lips, oh god his lips, they were a pale pink, they looked so soft almost glossy, man did he want to kiss them so bad…

''Alfred…? Alfred, Alfred… Alfred! ALFRED!''

Alfred snapped out of it and paid attention to the boy next to him, Arthur smiled at him,

''oh you weren't dead, thank god for that!''

They chuckled, it died down awkwardly though, because Arthur was thinking the same thing,

''Damn, I really want him…

They stared into each others eyes, Man… it was getting quite tense…

''done yet Limey?''

A small voice came from the door way,

''What do you mean done?''

asked Arthur, obviously annoyed, Tony stood at the door way glaring at them,

'' I mean you fucking limey! Stop sucking my friends face off!''

Arthur's face went red,

''I will have you know we are just friends and we haven't been…snogging…''

Alfred stifled a giggle, Tony was just glaring at Arthur,

''So that's what you call it… do you know what I don't care just don't you dare do anything on my bed!''

Arthur and Alfred's faces went bright red, Tony saw this so continued,

'' I mean do you **know** how long it takes to get cum out of the bed sheets? AGES! That's how long!''

Arthur flinched a bit and Alfred was shocked at his alien friend,

''Hey dude… not cool…''

He said, Tony was a bit mean but not evil,

''your right sorry to far… see ya later limey''

Then he strode out of the room leaving it in silence,

''Alfred…''

Arthur asked quietly, Alfred looked at the blushing boy…

''yeah dude…''

Alfred asked, Arthur smiled a bit,

''who's that one?''

he pointed to a plushie in the corner, Alfred picked it up and smiled at it warmly,

''it's superman… he was my favourite when I was young…''

He smiled at it again then brought it up to Arthur's face and pretended like the plushie was kissing him, Arthur giggled a bit, Alfred was smiling and put the plushie down, they stared into each other's eyes, emerald met blue, Arthur leant in a little followed by Alfred doing the same, they were so close and the tension was building, at this point all they wanted to do was kiss each other, but then…

''don't push me you ching chong bastard!''

''Elizabeta! Please you are a respectful lady, profanity and racism is not needed to get your point across!''

''She Did not just call me Ching chong, KIKU SHE CALLED ME CHING CHONG!''

a Hungarian, Japanese and Chinese voice were heard from outside the window, and you best believe Arthur and Alfred were mad!

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING!''

yelled Alfred, Arthur started to cry a bit, he was trying hard not to show it, Alfred was yelling at Yao, Elizabeta and Kiku who were all holding cameras…

''im going to go…''

Arthur squeaked, he quickly got up and left the room bumping into Matthew on the landing,

''I would ask you what's wrong but I doubt you want to talk about it…''

Matthew said timidly, Arthur was crying a bit heavier now,

''I should have listened to my friend Shakespeare god rest his soul! I HATE LOVE!''

Then Arthur ran out the house and all the way home where he would be talking to Kiku later…

*MEANWHILE*

**it's been a long time since my country fell,**

**I have looked up to you ever since,**

**You are beautiful, just like your country**

**I am too proud for my own good,**

**I feel like a monster without you,**

**Im so horrible to brave people,**

**Im so jealous of them,**

**To be honest I wanna run up to you and ask you to sleep with me…**

**Yea I know, im a bit overpowering…**

**But that's how much I love you,**

**After all,**

**You are the second largest ;)**

**Love Gilbert xxx**

*meanwhile*****

''Kuma earlier Arthur told me love is bad… but it feels so good in my heart…''

Kuma and Tony took pity on Matthew, he was so shy, always overpowered…

''give up…''

Tony whispered, though they all heard him,

''Why? Tony, Why?''

Tony felt really bad,

''Because you know he's against gays, and you will get picked on as much as Arthur and we care about you…''

Kumajirou nodded his head,

''as much as I hate to say it Mattie, he's right…''

Matthew started to cry and forced his head onto the pillow,

''BUT I LOVE HIM!''

Tony and Kuma hugged into Matthew tight,

Why didn't the stupid Prussian bastard love him?


	5. Chapter 5

''Why would he do this to me?''

Arthur was very upset with his dear Japanese friend, he had waited all his life for his handsome prince to save him his unfortunate life, then finally he finds someone with a cute nature and stunning beauty and Kiku takes pictures of what could have been, my moment…

''You gay prick…''

Arthur froze he knew that voice he was scared he didn't want to turn round,

''you thought you could just move in with your pal, and I would forget all about my, gay, lonely, ugly, miserable, and abused son?''

Arthur was trying so hard to be strong,

''No, I didn't, why would I think that?''

Arthur turned round now glaring at the man in front of him, His dad… He was Irish…

''Just come home peacefully, don't put up a fight and no body needs to get hurt…''

Arthur was so scared, so, so very scared,

''I'm sorry Daddy, I can't…''

The Irishman's eyes darkened,

''We are two streets away from the house, you can either come now or I drag you by your hair, all the way there…''

Arthur gulped,

''No…''

The Irishman grabbed hold of Arthur's hair and dragged him forcefully down the road,

''NO! PLEASE! OWW! STOP!''

The pain was so paralyzing, but he knew there was worse to come,

When he was pushed into the house there stood Scotland, she was crying her blue eyes feeling nothing but sympathy for Arthur,

''welcome home Arthur…''

she squeaked in her soft Scottish accent,

''GO UPSTAIRS ISHBELL, NOW!''

Scotland ran up the stairs full of worry for her brother…

''Hello father…''

Arthur tried to be so strong,

''is there a reason you pulled me back here?''

The Irishman was beyond mad and grabbed Arthur by the hair and threw him against a wall, he sliced his face with a broken beer bottle a couple of times and forcefully broke some of his bones, Arthur lay on the floor in the pain, receiving some kicks from the father, then being left there as he went to bed, Arthur got up slowly,

''why does it hurt so badly?''

He wondered, he wasn't talking about the fact he had just been abused again, he was talking about the fact he still doesn't know if Alfred's his or not…

''I can't walk…''

Arthur thought as he limped to the door, There he passed out on the floor… hoping he would wake up somewhere else…

*later*

in school the next day Kiku, Alfred and Arthur hadn't shown up, it turns out Scotland had phoned an ambulance and Kiku ultimately took Arthur home once he had recovered and Alfred…well…Alfred refused to leave his side,

Gilbert had decided today he would confess to Matthew…

And Matthew decided today he would tell Gilbert…


	6. Chapter 6

''Arthur, please, wake up for me, please, please…''

Arthur couldn't open his eyes but he could hear Alfred's voice,

''Arthur, I'm sorry this is my fault I shouldn't have let you outta my sight…''

Arthur's eyes started to open…

''Alfred…''

He moaned, Arthur noticed something beside him, it was the superman plushie, it had a note attached to it, He lifted his hand to get the note and Alfred sat in silence,

**Arthur…**

**I should have been there…**

**What a douche bag of a father…**

**You should be thankful for your sister, the reason you alive is because she called an ambulance,**

**Here is my superman plushie,**

**Im giving him to you,**

**So he can protect you when I can't,**

**Arthur,**

**I think I might just be, the slightest, bit out of my mind, head over heels in love with you…**

**Love Alfred xxx**

The two sat in silence, after a while Arthur spoke,

''Alfred… you…''

Alfred smiled at him,

''Arthur I've only known you for a little time…''

Arthur smiled at him seductively,

''Alfred F Jones! Tony said how hard it was to get cum out the bed sheets!''

He said in a jokey voice, Alfred blushed a bit,

''Well limey, I'd scrub it for 3 days straight for seven minutes with you!''

Arthur blushed furiously,

''A-A-A- ALFRED!''

he half yelled half blushed, Alfred got in close his nose touching Arthur's,

''You started it…''

They blushed furiously, Then Arthur lifted his head to look deep into Alfred's eyes,

''Indeed I did, would you like your reward?''

Alfred looked puzzled at the brit's last statement,

''Yeah…ok!''

Arthur brought his face real close,

'' well then open your mouth and stick out your tongue''

Alfred did as instructed and Arthur slid his tongue into Alfred's mouth, They kissed for a long time, infact their lips were slightly bruised when they had finished,

''Alfred be gentle! I'm bruising…''

He felt his lips a little, and Alfred smiled,

''Man, that's how you act when im kissing you wait till I get the lube out!''

Arthur looked at Alfred in disbelief,

''ALFRED! YOU WOULDN'T!''

He smiled, Arthur still looked mortified,

* at school *

''Ok Gilbird, you know what to do!''

Gilbird nodded its head, in between it's beak it had a letter, that Gilbert worked on till three in the morning,

''Alrighty, Kuma you know what to do?''

Kuma flipped Matthew off and got up,

''fine whatever!''

and he walked out to search down Gilbird,

When Gilbird and Kuma met Gilbird sat on Kumas arm, They discussed their owners plans then Kuma and Gilbird went back to Matthew, Matthew read the letter that Gilbird had brought,

**Matthew…**

**I am Cocky, Ignorant, Rude, Annoying, Hated and I hate being unnoticed,**

**But Matthew I swear to god, if you would love me I'd be whatever you want me to be!**

**Meet me at the stairs beside the fire exit as soon as you get this…**

**Hurry…**

Matthew was extremely nervous, who sent him this? Typical, the day he was going to confess and someone else confesses to him…

Even so Matthew went to the stairs, and a tear of joy fell from his eyes when he saw Gilbert sitting on the stairs with a basket of letters and a bouquet of violets…


	7. Chapter 7

''Oh…Matthew…umm…Hi!''

Gilbert stood up, his cheeks going as red as his eyes, He handed Matthew the basket of letters, Matthew opened one and shed a tear, he opened another and put his hand over his mouth, and another, and another, by the end he was in tears and hugging Gilbert very close,

''Gilbert, I didn't know you felt this way…''

Gilbert smiled,

''how could I not, just look at yourself in the mirror, YOU'RE FUCKING GORGEOUS!''

they laughed and giggled, Kuma and Gilbird face palmed and left the room, Matthew looked up at Gilbert, his stray hair on his face, Gilbert brushed the hair aside and quickly kissed Matthew on the cheek,

''Ich Liebe Dich ( I love you), Matthew…''

Matthew was the happiest he'd ever been in a long time,

* meanwhile *

''Dude, how bout you stay at mine for a while you look pretty…umm… beaten up…''

Arthur looked at Alfred in a ''Duh'' face, Alfred smiled a bit,

''umm…sorry dude, I didn't mean…''

Even after this hiccup Arthur agreed to move in with Alfred for a while,

After Arthur had his stuff in Alfred's house things got interesting, and Arthur would never admit it, but he slept in Alfred's bed every day with the superman plushie, one night Alfred asked the most peculiar question,

''Hey Artie, baby, you awake?''

Arthur groaned and nodded his head,

''I have a question…''

Arthur nodded again telling him to continue,

''if I asked you to…oh I dunno…marry me…what would you say…''

Arthur cuddled in Alfred,

''I would say yes of course…''

Alfred smiled,

''good cuz I needed to know…''

Arthur smiled again,

''why?''

Alfred froze,

''Why not?''

He retorted, Arthur knew it was way to early to get into an argument,

''Ok love whatever you say…''


End file.
